I Had You Once
by kiaara
Summary: Sebotol susu, matras, gudang berdinding kerak jelaga, dan tatapan mata seorang penjahat yang selalu menginginkannya. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memaksa Eren Smith mengasingkan diri sekian lama. RiRen. MPreg. Warning Inside.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: **R18 for some reasons. Mpreg!Eren, Birth Scene, Implicit Rape Scene.

.

.

"—_no, I don't remember you. I don't remember holding you or talking to you or __falling in love__ with you—but I walk around with a giant hole in my heart all the time. I feel your absence every second of the day. It aches and nothing soothes it. Losing you is bad enough, but I don't even get the comfort of remembering that I had you once_."—Gwen Hayes.

.

.

Dunia bawah—bagian kota yang selalu diselimuti gerhana.

Eren sedikit ngilu. Ceceran sampah, area pedestrian yang penuh penghisap ganja, pelacur yang terpajang di etalase kaca, pecahan botol minuman keras—semuanya mengerikan. Dia akan kembali menaiki lorong gelap, kembali menuju kota dengan matahari musim panas yang bersinar wajar—kalau saja Armin Arlert tidak kebingungan mencari pengganti buku kakeknya yang kemarin tak sengaja ditumpahi kopi.

Beberapa orang bertampang sangar dan berjenggot meliriknya seperti melihat alien—ah, Eren pun tidak sudi berkeliaran di sini seandainya saja bukan karena terpaksa.

Seragam sekolah, sepatu pantofel, dan tas ransel berisi buku-buku aljabar—rasanya sama sekali tidak pantas jika sosoknya berjalan wilayah para pendosa, dengan wajah dan sekujur tubuh yang terus dijilati oleh puluhan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Armin," Eren memanggil Armin yang berulangkali mengecek catatan, memastikan mereka tidak salah arah jika ingin menuju toko yang menjual buku-buku terlarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Ya, Eren?"

"—kita tidak akan diperkosa, kan?"

"Ayahmu kepala polisi Eren, dan ibumu adalah jaksa yang bekerja untuk kerajaan. Kesohoran dan pengaruh mereka terhadap khalayak di sini tidak main-main. Siapa yang berani menyentuh kulit Eren Smith jika mengetahui kenyataan itu? Tidak ada Eren, kecuali psikopat yang siap dipenggal mati—kurasa."

Jawaban Armin nampaknya tidak berefek banyak bagi Eren.

"Masalahnya Armin, aku belum sempat menulis latar belakang keluarga di jidatku—"

"Ah, ini dia! Kita sampai!" cetusan Armin membungkam mulut Eren.

Armin berlari mendahului dengan semangat. Meninggalkan Eren yang masih memaku langkah di tempat.

"Hei, kau—" Armin menoleh lagi, "Berminat untuk ikut masuk, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja." Eren mempercepat jalannya—lebih baik masuk ke toko pengap penuh bau kertas daripada dirampok orang di jalan atau diraba-raba segerombolan pria bertato.

Eren bergidik.

Seseorang dengan kacamata bulat dan gigi tak lengkap, menyambut mereka dengan seringai.

"Err—a-aku mau membeli buku tentang dunia luar. Masih ada?"

Armin terpaksa merinding juga melihat kenyataan bahwa toko buku itu lebih mirip tempat kremasi mayat daripada tempat menjual ilmu.

"Kau atau bocah ini?" Si pemilik toko menunjuk Eren. "—satu saja yang masuk. Tempatku menimbun buku-buku sangat sempit. Aku tidak mau ada kompetisi oksigen di sini."

Armin dan Eren berpandangan.

"Kau masuk saja," sebuah dorongan di pundak Armin diberikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "—aku tunggu di luar."

Armin tampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. Langkah pemuda pirang itu terayun mengikuti pemilik toko. Punggung Armin yang menjauh pergi membuat Eren gelisah.

"—er, Armin!" Eren gugup, memanggil lagi.

"Ya, Eren?"

Bibir tipis itu tergigit, matanya bersorot penuh harap. "Jangan lama-lama, _please_."

Dan senyuman Armin hanya bertahan satu detik di wajahnya.

* * *

Setengah jam terasa selamanya—terlebih kini Eren harus berteduh di atap-atap rumbia karena gerimis turun tanpa memerhitungkan dirinya yang masih harus menunggu sendirian.

"—kau bisa membunuhnya dengan satu kali sabetan, hebat!"

Eren memaksakan diri untuk percaya dengan pendengarannya—di neraka ini, orang bisa bercerita bahwa dirinya baru saja membunuh orang sambil tertawa dan mengiris daging panggang.

"Aku melihatmu terbang, bagaimana caranya? Ah, syukurlah mereka tidak sampai membuat mataku buta. Kau memang terlalu hebat, Levi."

"Berisik kau—"

Mata hijau Eren bertemu dengan sepasang mata monokrom segelap malam.

"—Farlan."

Eren memalingkan muka, sekedar sebagai usaha untuk menghindar.

Perutnya mendadak terasa mual.

"—tapi aku masih belum yakin, bagaimana kau bisa beratraksi macam jagoan, Levi?"

"Aku memang—"

Mata itu belum berpaling. Surai cokelat yang tertiup angin dan tubuh jangkung yang menggigil karena sambaran gerimis, semua itu terlalu indah—malaikat tak sepantasnya ada di sini, sayapnya bisa terbakar jika memaksakan diri menjejak neraka.

"—hebat. Kau tidak sadar karena otak yang kau gunakan sekarang adalah hasil implantasi otak sapi perahan."

Farlan tergelak, merangkul Levi—membawanya makin dekat ke arah Eren yang kini terpaksa menyingkir, duduk di tumpukan karung jerami dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Jadi kau masih menyangka aku mau dipekerjakan oleh cecunguk-cecunguk bau tanah itu? Aku bisa meracuninya dengan mudah jika aku mau. Tapi aku hanya belum bosan bekerja untuk mereka. Kalau sudah bosan, akan kutabur irisan bunga Oleander yang beracun ke dalam sup kental untuk sarapan pagi mereka sebagai pengganti peterseli—"

Eren berharap ada malaikat maut yang melintas dan memenggal kepala mereka yang tertawa saat berbicara mengenai nyawa manusia.

"—ya, aku setuju denganmu, Farlan." Levi menghentikan langkah, menyodok ulu hati Farlan dan menyuruhnya menyingkir.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau perlu menemui Isabel, ingat? Dia sudah menjanjikan roti mentega untuk makan malam kita. Apa kau mau ingkar janji dan membuatnya menunggu sampai mengamuk seperti tempo hari?"

Farlan menyatukan alis. "Bukankah kau juga berjanji akan datang bersamaku?"

Levi melirik sebentar—syukurlah, malaikat itu belum terbang menjauh.

"Aku masih ada urusan di sini—" Levi mendorong rekannya agar lekas pergi, "Bergegaslah. Aku tidak mau Isabel marah-marah dan menaburi roti kita dengan racun kolkisin."

"Baiklah, baiklah."—sungguh, Farlan bukannya tidak tahu ke mana Levi terlanjur menautkan perhatiannya. "Tapi jangan salah menangkap mangsa. Bisa-bisa kau yang dimangsa, Levi."

"—tch."

* * *

Eren bahkan tak punya keberanian lagi untuk melihat apakah gerimis sudah berhenti.

"Kurasa tidak seharusnya kau menunggu sendirian di sini."

Eren memalingkan muka, terang-terangan jijik.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Apakah selalu harus ada urusan untuk menyapa sesama manusia?"

Levi mematikan langkah di sampingnya. Duduk di tumpukan kilang anggur kosong, terus memerhatikan Eren yang telah pucat pasi. Pria itu menyalakan rokok, menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Eren dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"Kau baru saja dihukum di sekolah?" Mata Levi menjilati sekujur tubuh Eren. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merapatkan jas seragamnya, takut dilucuti.

"—lalu kau menangis, dan memutuskan untuk kabur ke sini mencari mati karena tidak kuat setiap kali teringat omelan gurumu yang cerewet?"

Demi apa—dia sudah mulai melempar jebakan.

Tapi Eren terlanjur bersumpah dirinya takkan lengah.

"Ya, kau benar—" Disandangnya tas ransel di sebelah pundak. "—tapi aku harus pergi, permisi."

Di luar dugaan, Levi tidak menahan dengan cengkeraman atau kuncian.

"Mau melarikan diri, bocah? Kau yakin orang-orang di luar sana lebih baik dariku?"

Eren seakan tak punya alasan untuk tidak menoleh.

"Maaf?"

"Pejalan kaki di sini, bahkan mereka yang paling kelihatan senggang sekalipun, mengantungi pisau, linggis, silet—dan seribu satu macam benda tajam lain yang setiap pagi diasah dengan tekun," satu hembusan asap, kali ini tak sampai mengenai wajah Eren karena si pemuda terlanjur berdiri.

"—mereka bisa merobek celanamu dalam satu kali sayatan, membuatmu bugil di tengah jalan, dan memaksamu melakukan senggama di gudang ganja jika mereka mau."

Pikiran Eren kian berkabut.

"Dan Anda tidak punya?" Eren bukan remaja bodoh, instingnya pun mengatakan dirinya kini juga sedang dalam bahaya. "Anda tampaknya sama saja dengan mereka."

"Aku sudah membunuh puluhan manusia tak berguna, tapi rekorku bersih kalau terkait dengan menyetubuhi bocah tak berguna."

Batang rokok yang masih setengah itu dilempar ke jalanan tanpa dimatikan—kemudian langsung padam dengan sendirinya karena diguyur gerimis.

"—siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Kenapa Anda merasa perlu mengetahui namaku?"

Levi kembali melempar tatapan haus darah. Menatap Eren yang tak bergeming.

"Ya, kurasa—" Levi tak perlu memelintir otak untuk membuat malaikat itu terjebak dan menggugurkan sayapnya. "—aku perlu tahu namamu agar bisa menjadi saksi. Siapa tahu besok wajah dan tubuhmu yang penuh dengan bekas perkosaan akan termuat di koran-koran. Dengan mengetahui siapa namamu, setidaknya itu bisa membantuku mencari keluargamu untuk mengantar mayat. Aku sudah muak dengan banyaknya mayat tanpa identitas di sini."

Eren merasa bulu kuduknya kian meremang.

"—temanku belum keluar sejak satu jam yang lalu." Eren melihat gerimis sudah digantikan hujan. Air langit terlempar dari tepi-tepi atap. "Dia masuk ke dalam toko buku di seberang jalan."

"Ho—begitu." Levi mengambil pisau di balik jubahnya. Menunjukkannya pada Eren.

"Apa kau mau aku membuang benda ini agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu—", satu seringaian samar, sayang Eren tak sempat melihat, "—dan tak akan kau curigai jika aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu menunggu?"

Eren tak mengangguk, namun juga tak melempar penolakan.

"Si tua itu perlu minimal dua jam untuk membongkar tumpukan bukunya yang menggunung seperti sampah—" Levi berdiri, menyejajari Eren yang masih menatapnya tanpa kedip—bocah polos itu nyatanya masih berusaha siaga apapun yang terjadi.

"Kurasa hujan semakin deras, kau bisa basah kuyup karena atap-atap payah ini tidak bisa menaungi kita dari hempasan air. Kau keberatan jika kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

Eren refleks menggeleng.

"Hanya minum-minum sebentar. Tch, aku sudah membuang senjataku, bocah. Apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

Lagi-lagi Eren menggeleng.

"Aku tidak boleh mabuk, ayahku melarangnya."

Levi melirik. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menawarimu mabuk."

"Anda mengajakku minum—"

"Ada kedai susu segar di belokan sini, aku bersedia mentraktirmu. Kau tampaknya belum makan siang. Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu bahkan sebelum aku mendekatimu."

Memang, pria asing ini benar. Armin tidak sempat menunggu hingga dia menyelesaikan santap siang di sekolah. Laparnya memang tak tertahankan. Tapi masalahnya—Eren menelan ludah, bagaimana kalau ternyata pria di depannya ini lebih 'lapar' dari dirinya?

"Atau—" suara Levi merendah, "—kau mau aku yang membelikan dan kau menunggu saja? Aku takkan merusak segelnya, jadi kau bisa percaya bahwa aku tidak melarutkan obat tidur atau viagra ke dalamnya."

Berhasil.

Eren kini tampak berpikir.

"—aku ikut Anda."

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak."

Armin Arlert menyodorkan beberapa keping uang pada sang pemilik toko dengan tangannya yang berkeringat. Paru-parunya berteriak minta tambahan oksigen.

"Sama-sama."

Armin tersenyum sekilas dan membuka pintu. Suara lonceng kecil berdengung di telinganya—dan mata biru itu melebar karena tak menemukan Eren di sekeliling.

"Eren!"

Perasaanya benar-benar tak enak sekarang.

"Eren—kau di mana?"

Armin memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, berlari menerobos hujan.

Sayang, dia telah kehilangan Eren.

* * *

Eren mengusap sisa susu di bibirnya.

"—ya, jadi namaku memang Eren Smith. Dan Anda Levi, benar?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus berhenti di sini?" Eren melihat sekeliling—dia tak bisa menebak tempat apa yang dilihatnya kini. Hanya selembar matras dan dinding-dinding tinggi penuh sisa jelaga yang telah jadi kerak.

"—ini bekas pabrik atau apa? Anda tinggal di sini, _Sir_? Sendirian?"

"Aku tinggal dengan seorang temanku. Mungkin kau tadi sempat melihatnya, Eren."

"Oh, ya aku melihatnya," Eren kembali meneguk susu hangat dalam botol. "Lalu kenapa Anda tidak membeli susu juga untuk Anda sendiri?"

Levi mengedikkan bahu. Melepas jubahnya yang penuh titik-titik air.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli dua botol."

"Oh—" Eren lupa, kantung lelaki itu mungkin tak setebal isi dompetnya. "Anda bisa berbagi denganku kalau begitu."

"Tidak—" Levi menolak. "Kau yang jadi tamuku, bocah. Tidak ada jamuan lain untukmu selain benda itu. Nikmati saja."

"Ah, Anda terlalu baik—"

Eren meneguk susu sekali lagi, sisa cairan putih melumuri bibirnya. "Sungguh Anda tidak ingin mencicipinya—"

"Boleh?" Levi yang mendekat tiba-tiba membuat Eren menebas kalimatnya. "Kau menyuruhku mencicipinya, bocah."

"Er—ya. Te-tentu, _Sir_." Eren beringsut ke belakang. Matras keras tempatnya duduk bersila bersama Levi jadi melengkung karena refleks gerakannya. "A-Anda bisa mengambil botol saya."

Levi menampik botol kaca yang disodorkan Eren—membuat benda itu terguling di lantai dan menumpahkan isinya.

"_S-Sir_, jangan—"

Terlambat. Bibir Eren terlanjur dilumat tanpa ampun.

"Le-Levi—_Sir_, a-apa yang Anda lakukan? Lepaskan aku, _Sir_!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, Eren kini telah terbaring dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

"Ba-bajuku—" Eren nyaris menangis, menatap pria yang duduk di atas perutnya—menatap jeri seolah Levi adalah sesosok monster. "Kembalikan bajuku—_Sir_, ah. Sakit."

"Kau bisa memintanya gantinya dengan mudah pada ayahmu yang tersohor itu—"

"Lepaskan!" kali ini Eren benar-benar menjerit. Meronta, tubuhnya telah dihimpit paksa.

"Sudah kulepaskan—" Levi menahan Eren tanpa susah payah.

"Bajumu sudah lepas daritadi, bocah."

"Lepaskan—" air mata Eren akhirnya tumpah juga, "—aku."

Levi mengunci lengan Eren di atas kepala agar tangan bocah itu berhenti menamparinya.

"Lepaskan—kumohon, Levi. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang … "

"Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang—" Levi meremas pinggang Eren, menancapkan kuku ke kulit molek itu. Meninggalkan bekas menghujam. "Tenang saja, bocah. Akan kuantar kau pulang sebagai gantinya."

Eren sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus meminta tolong.

Nyatanya, Levi tidak perlu pisau untuk merobek celana Eren dan menelanjanginya bulat-bulat.

"Levi—" Eren merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ngilu saat Levi memaksa tubuhnya melayani gairahnya yang terlanjur memanas. "Sakit—Levi. Hentikan, kumohon—"

Eren hanya bisa menelungkup kesakitan. Menggigit bibir hingga berdarah—dan menangis.

"Kau—penjahat, Levi." Umpatnya di sela-sela isakan. "Aku tidak seharusnya percaya padamu. Kau binatang, kau bukan manusia."

Levi membenamkan diri ke dalam tengkuk Eren yang kini terkulai seperti boneka kapas. Memeluknya, menciuminya, menjilatnya. Levi sangat menikmati setiap detik, meskipun kini Eren telah memalingkan wajahnya karena jijik dan terluka.

"Berkunjunglah lagi kapan-kapan—aku menunggumu di sini, Eren Smith."

* * *

Pakaiannya yang robek tidak cukup sepadan untuk menahan terpaan angin malam.

"—biasanya memang begitu. Aku sudah malas memenuhi penjara dengan penjudi."

Eren menghentikan langkah di depan kantor polisi militer—beberapa petugas yang sedang berjaga malam, bermain catur sambil menebari lantai dengan sisa kulit kacang.

"Aku sangat senang dengan perkembangan hukum akhir-akhir ini. Hanji Smith sangat beringas jika mengusulkan hukuman. Tidak salah jika kerajaan mempekerjakannya."

Eren mematung. Belum tuli untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka meski hanya samar-samar.

"Ya—kudengar korban hukuman mati yang terakhir adalah seorang penggelap pajak. Kalau Hanji ingin membersihkan lokalisasi dan menyeret gembong-gembong penjual wanita ke meja hijau, aku yakin kota ini akan bersih dari pelacuran dalam sekejap."

Eren menelan ludah—hukuman mati?

"—dia lebih seperti perempuan yang kurang berpikir panjang, kurasa."

Kabut itu kembali datang mengaburkan niat Eren semula—melaporkan Levi atas kejahatan pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa murkanya Hanji jika anggota keluarganya yang jadi korban kejahatan. Dia akan menulis seribu satu macam tuntutan—"

"—ah kurasa hanya akan ada satu masa depan untuk penjahat seperti itu—hukuman pancung."

Eren merasakan air matanya kembali membayang.

Kemudian, pemuda itu berbalik pergi.

* * *

"Eren?"

Mikasa, saudara angkatnya, membuka pintu dan mengantarkan sarapan.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

Eren mencoba duduk, Mikasa menahan punggung pemuda itu dengan bantal.

"Anemiaku sudah parah, kurasa. Dokter yang dibawa Ayah pagi ini memberiku tablet tambah darah."

Mikasa menyentuh kening Eren, sayang dihempaskan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil—bukan anakmu, bukan adikmu," Eren berkata masam. "Keluarlah, Mikasa. Aku butuh istirahat. Sampaikan pada Armin, aku bolos hari ini."

Mikasa menggeleng, "Tapi anemia seharusnya tidak sampai muntah-muntah setiap pagi."

"Aku tahu—"

Jika dia tahu, kenapa dia tetap percaya bahwa dirinya terkena anemia?

"—lalu kenapa tidak coba mencari dokter yang lain, Eren?"

"Pergilah," Eren menarik selimut, mengabaikan sarapannya, "Aku mau tidur."

* * *

"Anda yakin?" Hanji Smith menatap dokter dan suaminya bergantian. "Tapi, Eren itu laki-laki! Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia sudah pernah meniduri seorang gadis—"

Dokter yang dituntut jawaban sama bingungnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Erwin Smith mencoba bersikap tenang—sebergidik apapun dirinya dengan informasi dari sang dokter. "Apa Eren harus mengaborsi—janin, ah, tumor … apapun itu. Yang kini bersarang dalam perutnya."

"Saya tidak menyarankannya," sang dokter menatap Erwin dari balik kacamata. "Biarkan saja, jika memang ada janin dalam perut anak Anda, dia akan membesar dalam beberapa bulan—ah, setidaknya tidak pernah ada cerita bayi dalam perut membunuh pengandungnya. Anda dan _Mrs_. Smith tidak perlu khawatir."

Hanji terang-terangan membantah. "Tapi putraku masih sekolah! Lagipula siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab—"

"—mengenai itu, kita harus tanyakan langsung pada Eren," Erwin menahan Hanji agar tak mengamuk di tempat, kemudian berpaling pada dokter, "Terima kasih, dokter. Tolong hal ini jangan dikuarkan pada siapapun di luar sana."

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Ya, tentu. Kami memiliki etikanya,_ Sir_."

* * *

Eren tidak pernah bermimpi akan kembali lagi ke tempat busuk ini—tidak pernah sekalipun.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, dia menuruni lorong gelap sebagai seorang remaja yang masih murni dan polos, dalam balutan seragam sekolah yang pas melekat pada tubuhnya—dan sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memiliki nafsu makan, selalu berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah lunglai, dan menerima tatapan iba dari siapapun karena wajah pucatnya yang tak kunjung memerah meskipun di bawah terik matahari.

Mungkin—hanya hinaan saja yang masih belum diterimanya.

Eren menyusuri gang sempit. Menemukan kedai susu dengan penjual gemuk yang tertawa-tawa. Dia masih ingat tempat ini, lekuk-lekuk gelapnya, tanah lumpurnya—semua, seinci demi seinci. Sama lekat dengan mengingat luka hatinya yang bahkan belum sembuh hingga sekarang.

Dan Eren telah sampai di depan bangunan tua tempat Levi menodainya dulu. Tangan Eren bergerak lemas, mengelus perlahan perutnya yang masih sedatar dulu—mencari kekuatan.

"Levi?"

Dan menemukan Levi mematung dan dicumbu seorang wanita berambut cokelat madu bukan kenyataan yang baik untuk Eren yang sedang mencari secercah harapan.

Tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, Eren membanting pintu dan berlari pergi.

* * *

Levi tak menemukan Eren—meskipun dia telah sampai di hulu lorong gelap.

"Bocah itu masih ingat padaku?" desisnya sendirian. Tidak mudah melupakan memang, mengingat setiap pagi saat dia baru saja membuka mata—Farlan selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencari makhluk-makhluk bergincu tebal yang bisa menggantikan memorinya tentang Eren.

Dan Petra adalah salah satu dari kandidat yang terbaik.

Sayang, hasrat Levi sudah mati untuk golekan bernyawa manapun.

"—Eren."

Hanya desisan angin senja yang menjawab—mengibarkan rambut pendek Levi yang basah oleh keringat.

"—apa aku harus naik ke sana untuk menemukanmu, Eren?"

Benar—Levi sepenuhnya tahu, tak selamanya sabar menunggu malaikat jatuh dari langit akan membuahkan hasil.

* * *

Eren selalu bungkam, begitupun Hanji dan Erwin yang tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan jika ditanya ke mana putra semata wayang mereka raib dari peredaran.

"—kau butuh sesuatu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanji menyentuh tubuh putranya yang kini tak lebih baik dari tulang belulang. "Makanlah, Eren. Mikasa membuatkanmu puding cokelat—kau suka, bukan?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Eren—kalau kau menyayangi bayimu, makanlah. Setidaknya agar dia tidak menderita di dalam sini," Hanji mengelus perut Eren yang terbungkus selimut—rasanya masih belum percaya jika benar-benar ada kehidupan sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hanji, mulai putus asa.

"Aborsi saja, aku sudah meminta hal itu pada Ibu dan Ayah sejak lima bulan lalu."

"—tidak. Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya. Itu kejahatan, Eren."

"Siapa peduli."

"Eren—" Hanji memeluk putranya, mencoba menabahkan hati Eren, "—jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi. Menaburkan minyak tanah di kamar mandi dan membuat dirimu sengaja terpeleset bukanlah sikap yang dewasa. Kau tidak boleh lari dari masalah. Inilah hidup, kau harus berani menghadapinya, Eren."

Menghadapinya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya harus _berhadapan_ dengan kenyataan pahit ini?

"Aku mau tidur—" Eren melepaskan diri, tak ingin air matanya diusap oleh siapapun. "—dan tolong serahkan kotak kardus itu pada tukang sampah, Bu."

"Apa isinya?" Hanji membungkuk, mengangkat kotak yang tak terlalu berat. "Buku bekas?"

"Seragam sekolah," jawab Eren.

* * *

"Tch, kalian semua memuakkan."

Levi terpaksa berbalik badan. Sayang sekali, di dunia kaum malaikat, tidak mengenal penggal-memenggal dan menghardik dengan linggis sebagai sebuah bentuk pemaksaan.

"Tapi—"

Nyatanya jiwa Levi belum selemah itu.

"Apa benar aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Erwin Smith? Semua orang membicarakannya—putranya dikabarkan dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa hingga berhenti dari sekolah. Apa benar begitu?"

Apa benar—Eren menjadi terganggu karena kejadian naas itu?

Apa benar dia penyebabnya?

"Eren Smith tidak gila dan dia baik-baik saja—" Penjaga gerbang besar itu kembali memajukan moncong senapannya pada Levi. "Pergilah. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing masuk sembarangan."

* * *

Lima bulan sudah dia memutuskan untuk tak lagi kembali ke dalam nerakanya.

"Eren Smith sekarat."

Levi hampir menumpahkan teh hitamnya saat seseorang datang ke kedai minum membawa sepucuk surat kabar. Perhatian seluruh pengunjung teralih, termasuk perhatian Levi.

"Sudah lama kudengar dia sakit—" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari kanan kiri, "sebenarnya Eren Smith sakit apa?"

"Ya, kata anakku dia sudah berbulan-bulan tidak masuk sekolah."

"Apakah—dia benar-benar gila, ah. Pasti iya."

Levi merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain memaksa untuk menerobos gerbang raksasa itu.

* * *

"Bu—"

Eren mencengkeram selimut dengan jemari bergetar.

"Sakit."

Hanji memegang pundak Eren, tampak benar tidak tega melihat putranya mengaduh kesakitan tanpa henti.

"Masih tujuh bulan—" Hanji memandang Erwin, "—bayinya akan lahir prematur."

"Mikasa dan Armin belum kembali—" Erwin tampak tegang. "Kuharap mereka berhasil menemukan dokter. Ketubannya sudah terlanjur pecah."

Baru saja Erwin berhenti bicara, Mikasa menguak pintu kamar Eren, diikuti Armin.

"Dokter sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Dia baru kembali lima hari lagi."

Hanji mendekap Eren makin erat. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya panik.

Eren mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

"Eren—" Mikasa membantu mengusap keringat dingin di kening Eren dengan saputangan.

"Untuk kali ini tolonglah, katakan siapa ayah anak itu. Aku dan Armin akan mencarinya—pasti. Dia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu."

"Mikasa benar," Erwin yang berdiri di samping Armin menyahut, "siapa nama manusia bajingan itu—"

"Ayah anak ini—" Eren menjawab di sela-sela napasnya yang mulai menipis.

"—bukan manusia. Dia binatang."

Hanji terkejut bukan main. "Apa—kata-katamu itu, artinya—ah, Eren, jadi kau diperkosa?"

Eren tidak menjawab.

"Siapa namanya?"

Eren melakukan kebiasaan lamanya saat kesakitan—menggigit bibir hingga berdarah.

"Siapa namanya, Eren? Jawablah kami."

Eren memejamkan mata, merasakan punggungnya seolah nyaris patah dan perutnya seakan dicakari dari dalam.

"—Levi," Eren berbisik separuh terengah, "Ayah anak ini—namanya Levi."

* * *

Di luar sana, Levi nyaris kehabisan akal untuk menerobos masuk.

"Apa harus ada nyawa yang jatuh di sini?"

Pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuh—tapi sayang, dia juga sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain.

… Apakah pembunuhan di negeri para malaikat tidak akan membuatnya makin cepat dilempar kembali ke nerakanya sebelum bertemu pemuda bersayap itu?

"—sudah kubilang, Eren Smith sedang sakit!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Mikasa dan Armin yang melintasi gerbang, memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bertanya.

"Siapa Anda dan ada urusan apa?" gadis oriental itu bertanya pada Levi.

"Aku teman Eren Smith—dan penjaga tak berguna ini melarangku masuk."

"Seharusnya saat kutanya siapa, Anda menjawab dengan nama Anda."

"Apa urusanmu," Levi mengamati Mikasa, keduanya bertatapan—saling mengukur kekuatan. "Kekasihnya? Tunangannya? Atau salah satu pelayan di sini?"

"Mikasa, jangan!" Armin menahan lengan Mikasa yang sudah berancang-ancang mencekik Levi. "Kita harus segera mencari Levi—ingat?"

Mikasa terdiam.

Saat itulah Levi merasa menemukan bintang jatuh di udara.

* * *

"Nggh—Bu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu—ini sakit sekali."

"Eren," Hanji merengkuh bahu Eren, "kalau begitu biar Ibu dan Ayah—"

"Eren?"

Erwin dan Hanji menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Siapa Anda?" Erwin menyipitkan mata menatap sosok asing yang balas menatapnya tanpa rasa segan. "Apakah Anda—" jelas, Mikasa dan Armin mengikuti dari belakang, dia pastilah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab itu. "—Levi?"

"Bocah ini—" Levi berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Eren?"

Eren tak menjawab, bahkan tak sudi memandang wajah Levi.

"Jadi kau yang telah memperkosa Eren?" Hanji menjerit, bersiap melempar kepala Levi dengan lampu meja. Namun, Erwin sigap mencegahnya.

"Pikirkan keselamatan Eren dan bayinya," Erwin memperingatkan, "masalah hukuman bagi pria ini—kita pikirkan belakangan, Hanji."

Hanji melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Eren, menyerahkannya pada Levi.

"Tidak ada dokter—" perempuan berkacamata itu, sebagaimana Eren, sama tak sudinya memandang Levi. "Kita sendiri yang harus membantunya."

"Serahkan padaku."

Levi menahan punggung Eren dengan bantal, kemudian beringsut ke depan pemuda itu, meletakkan kaki Eren di atas kedua pahanya.

"Kalian keluarlah."

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," Mikasa menolak, jelas tak setuju. "Memangnya kau ini dokter atau apa? Kau tidak punya tampang pernah membantu orang melahirkan! Kau bisa-bisa membunuhnya!"

"Keluarlah, kalian merusak konsentrasiku."

Erwin mengalah. Lelaki jangkung itu menarik Hanji, dan mendorong Mikasa serta Armin untuk menyingkir—menjauh dari Levi yang kini mulai menyibak selimut Eren.

* * *

"Nah, begitu. Bernapaslah yang teratur, bocah. Tidak perlu terengah-engah seperti saat aku menyodok bokongmu tujuh bulan yang lalu."

Eren memeluk perutnya yang semakin kuat berkontraksi.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat persalinan yang tak membutuhkan liang vagina—kau ini memang luar biasa bocah. Aku salut padamu."

Levi menggenggam tangan Eren—untuk kali ini dia tidak dihempaskan.

"Duduklah lebih tegak, buka kakimu lebih lebar. Bagus, kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, bocah. Kau pantas jadi ibu dari anakku."

Levi membantu Eren, menambah bantal di belakang punggungnya. Sesekali mengelap keringat pemuda berambut cokelat.

Levi bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri bergetar hebat.

"—sakit, Levi." Eren ingin berteriak miris, tapi dia mengalihkan keinginannya dengan menggigit bibir. "Apa—yang … nggh—harus kulakukan?"

"Mengejan sekuat tenaga, Eren—anak ini, anak kita, membutuhkan usahamu."

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendorong bayi dalam perutnya agar mau turun. Levi menunggu di ujung tubuhnya.

"—tidak, aku … tidak bisa, Levi." Eren mulai menangis. "Aku ingin sekali—mati."

"Eren," Levi memanggil, keringat dingin pun membanjiri keningnya. Tapi Eren tidak melihat.

"Jangan menangis."

Wajah Eren pucat pasi—dan untuk sekian ribu alasan, Levi mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eren—kau mendengarku?"

Levi menepuk pipi Eren. Pemuda itu mulai berhenti mengaduh, nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. "Eren, bangun. Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu dan anak kita jika menyerah—Eren, dengarlah aku. Bocah bodoh, bangunlah. Eren Smith—hei."

Usahanya berhasil, Eren membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Nggh—kau tahu … Kau tidak akan—nggh—bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini, Levi."

"Aku tahu," Levi mengelus perut Eren, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi meskipun dia tahu hal itu nyaris tak ada gunanya. "Karena itulah kau yang dipilih untuk mengandungnya—karena kau bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, Eren."

"—Levi, kau penjahat paling berengsek di dunia." Eren merasakan air matanya meleleh kembali. "Aku bersumpah—takkan pernah aku biarkan anakku mengenal ayahnya. Aku tidak mau … anakku tahu kalau—nggh, ayahnya … ayahnya adalah seekor binatang."

"Eren—"

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi setelah ini—" ucap Eren getir, "dan jangan sentuh bayiku."

Levi tak membantah.

Tahu dirinya telah bersalah sedemikian besarnya.

"Ya, makilah aku sesukamu, Eren. Aku tahu semua itu benar."

Dan bukan salah siapapun kalau Levi tak pernah tahu—selama tujuh bulan mengandung anaknya, Eren tidak pernah sedetik pun melupakannya.

Mengingatnya—meskipun seringkali menyelipkan sumpah serapah.

"Kau bajingan, Levi."

Pria berambut eboni itu tak pernah tahu, embrio yang tumbuh dan berkembang dalam dirinya membuat Eren tak pernah mampu membohongi hati bahwa dia selalu menunggu kedatangan Levi—siang dan malam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Eren telah mulai menutup luka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Levi menggenggam tangan Eren, tapi sang _brunette_ memilih untuk mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang kali ini. Dan membuang waktu untuk tersinggung bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk Levi jika sedang berurusan dengan nyawa dua manusia yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Kalau begitu—" Levi mengelus ujung tubuh Eren, merasakan cairan basah menetesi sprei putih bersih di bawah kaki mereka, "—mengejanlah, Eren. Aku akan menariknya jika kepalanya sudah keluar."

Eren menarik napas dalam, mengejan beberapa kali sekuat tenaga. Tidak ingin mempertimbangkan apapun lagi.

"—ah," dan bukan sesuatu yang disengaja saat dia memanggil nama Levi saat pria itu menarik bayi dari dalam tubuhnya.

"—Levi."

"Ini—ah, dia laki-laki, Eren."

Eren tak sempat menjawab dan tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu kelelahan.

* * *

Saat mata hijau itu terbuka, dia tak melihat Levi di sana.

"Lev—"

Eren memaksakan diri untuk duduk, Hanji dan Erwin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Di mana Levi? Dan—bayiku? Dia membawanya pergi!?"

Eren lekas mendapatkan jawaban saat Mikasa masuk ke dalam kamar membawa buntalan mungil dalam pelukan.

"Mikasa—itu," Eren mengerjapkan mata, "—dia?"

Mikasa menyerahkan bayi montok di tangannya ke dalam pelukan Eren. "Sayang sekali, dia sangat mirip dengan penyusup yang tadi nyaris bertengkar denganku."

"Benarkah?" Eren merekahkan senyuman, "Berarti dia tampan kalau begitu."

Eren, untuk yang pertama kalinya, menyentuh lengan mungil bayinya yang kini sedang asyik mengulum ibu jari dengan mata terpejam.

"Hei, rambutmu hitam seperti Levi—benar?" Eren mengelus kepala bersurai eboni tipis yang bahkan muat dalam genggamannya, mencium keningnya perlahan.

"Tapi, ah, pipimu montok sekali. Mirip aku saat masih kecil, ya Bu? Ah. Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau lahir kurang umur—apa ayahmu sudah menitipkan nama untukmu?"

Hanji dan Erwin berpandangan.

"Ayah, Ibu—di mana Levi?"

Eren masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, menimang bayinya penuh suka cita.

Hanji dan Erwin masih membisu.

"—kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Levi—" Erwin tidak tahu harus memulai penjelasan darimana.

"—nah, Eren. Kau tahu sendiri. Semua kejahatan harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Begitu pula dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Levi padamu—kami tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Ap—tunggu dulu. Kalian bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak, Eren—" kali ini Hanji yang angkat bicara.

"Pria itu memang menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi sesaat setelah bayi kalian lahir, saat kau tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Kita akan mengurus kasusnya mulai minggu depan. Dia tidak akan menemuimu lagi—kau yang memintanya menjauhimu, kan Eren? Hidupmu akan tenang mulai hari ini."

"—jangan berani menjatuhkan hukuman apapun padanya. Aku tidak mau bersaksi. Aku tidak akan pernah bersedia bersaksi. Aku akan membawanya kembali, dan akan mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi."

"Eren—jangan bodoh," Hanji mencoba memperingatkan. "Serahkan saja semuanya pada pihak yang berwajib. Dia telah membuatmu menderita, Eren."

"Memang benar dia seperti itu," Eren menyahut datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mencegahnya untuk diadili?"

"Karena anak ini—" Eren melangkah keluar, mendekap bayi Levi erat-erat di dadanya, "—dia sangat membutuhkan Levi."

**Fin.**


End file.
